Water Clears Everything
by Dendriana
Summary: When a misunderstanding leads from one thing to another, Kaoru finds herself seeking a place of isolation. When a mysterious woman appears and offers her a new life, one without the memories of her current one, will she take it and risk it?
1. Prologue

All right, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I was actually inspired by the Disney movie "The Little Mermaid" (which I do not own as you should all know!) More like the song "Poor Unfortuante Souls" between Ursula and Ariel. You'll see when it in the story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I wish I did.

Prologue

**

* * *

** A young woman ran tiredly down a rugged dirt path, tripping over her broken sandals as she did. Pausing for a moment, she rested on her knees in front of a farmer's house. She stood up slowly, her wet hakama sticking to her legs, as she kicked off her sandals. She yanked out her favorite indigo ribbon from her soaked hair and threw it to the ground as salty tears mixed in with the fresh, river water already present on her face. She wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand and began running again, just as the owner of the farm came down the path. 

Noticing her drenched and ragged appearance, he asked, "Ma'am? Are you—" His sentence was cut short when he saw her run away towards the cliff. "Miss? Wait a minute! Miss! Don't go that way, its dangerous! Miss! Do you hear me?"

The young woman heard the man's warnings, but she ignored him. She didn't care where she ended up as long as her friends could not find her. More tears filled to the brim of her eyes and slid down her cheeks as their faces appeared in her mind. _I'm such a fool_, she thought despairingly.

After a long, seemingly endless run up a tremendous hill, the young woman found her way to an entrance of a dense forest. She slowed to catch her breath, slipping in her socks as dirt clumps clung to the bottom. She tripped over tiny pebbles in the dirt and fell, almost gracefully, face first onto the path that was now outlined by large scattered rocks on the side. To any mere traveler passing by, they would have glanced down at her and would have immediately assumed that she was either dead or unconscious. But if they stopped to help her, they would have noticed her entire body trembling to the rhythm of almost silent, yet distinct sobs.

About five minutes later, though each minute felt like an hour, she somehow found the resolve to stand up and continue moving ahead. She stood slowly, discarded her now dirt covered socks, and continued on through the trees.

Inside, it was a dark and very still, though her beating heart against her chest drowned out any silence that threatened to push its way into her ear drums. Her right hand grabbed the loose material that covered the area of her heart, trying to calm herself down, though it continued to beat unmercifully in her chest. It seemed like hours of blindly groping the space in front of her through the maze of trees she had entered before she emerged from the dark asylum into a clearing of blinding rays the morning sun bestowed upon her, warming her icy shoulders.

Even though her vision was blurry due to the sudden shower of light her body unconsciously led her further away from the forest and closer to the sun, begging for more warmth. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, her ears picked up the unmistakable sound of waves crashing against each other. Her now clear eyes surveyed her surroundings: She was standing at the peak of a narrow cliff that plummeted into the sea below.

Without thinking, her legs lead her closer to the edge of the cliff. Her face peered down and saw the dark waved crash against the side of large, golden rocks submerged in the cold water. With every crash, the waved climbed higher and higher up the cliff, reaching out to her, promising to catch her in its icy grip and shun all of her problems away.

But the woman's eyes no longer saw the power or promise the waves made to her, but once again drifted to her mind's eye and saw the faces that rejected her very being. Her tears slid off her face and the ocean swallowed them greedily. Her heart lost all reason for living; she just wanted to end it all. Why shouldn't she? Her life had no meaning in it anymore: Her friends no longer needed her and the person she could no longer live without hated her . . . and she had loved ones waiting for her in the afterlife. She cried out, not understanding why everyone in her life suddenly wanted her dead.

She couldn't bear the pain in her heart any longer. She took a deep breath and moved her left foot slowly over the edge of the cliff, the tiny rocks cutting into her sole as she did.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Young Miss . . ." a deep, lovely voice played behind the woman.

She brought her quickly back onto the land and turned to face the person behind her. It was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and deep black eyes. She appeared to be as young as the as of 22 years. "Wh-who are you?" she asked with a broken voice.

The lady smiled gently, "Your savior apparently. Tell me child, do you honestly want to waste your life away by jumping off this cliff?"

The teenager did not respond with words. Instead, an uncomfortable shift in her body's position spoke loud enough for the woman to understand.

"Now come, come my dear. It's all right. Come, follow me to my home and you can tell me your reasons fro wanting to end your life." She stretched out a slender hand.

The teenager looked at her hand then at the woman's face; it was smiling kindly and showed no reason for her to be distrusted, though a stranger she may be. She was about to take her hand, but stopped and inquired, "What's your name?"

The woman remained frozen in her warm smile and said, "Just call my Saiyuki. And, if I may, what is your name?

"K-Kamiya . . . Kamiya, Kaoru . . ."

"What a lovely name. Well then, Kaoru-dono—"

"Please! Just call me Kaoru!" she objected to the title strongly.

"Very well then; come, Kaoru. Come tell me why you wish to run away from the problems in your life forever." Saiyuki withdrew her hand into her yukata sleeve and disappeared into the thick forest.

Kaoru watched her disappear before turning to looks down at the crashing waves below with living eyes. Gulping nervously, she turned back around and followed Saiyuki-dono quickly into the forest.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I also have the first two chapters of this story posted as well. Please tell me what you think!

Cangel41790


	2. Reasons For Running

** Disclaimer:**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way shape or form!

**Reasons For Running**

* * *

Kenshin ran into the dojo, sweat sliding down off his brow, down the side of his face, and finally to the wooden floor. He threw open the door to the dojo and spotted Yahiko inside, practicing his arms swing alone.

"Yahiko-kun!" He shouted urgently.

"Eh? Oh, hey Kenshin. What's wrong? You look . . . worried." The young, though vigilant samurai observed.

"Have you seen Kaoru-dono here anywhere?" He asked frantically, his eyes wild yet calm at the same time.

Yahiko raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought before answering, "Eeto, not since early this morning. She was dressed in her hakama and said she was 'Going out'. I haven't seen her since." He looked at Kenshin. "Doushite? Is something wrong?"

Kenshin's long, red tendrils over-shadowed his eyes. "This . . . is not good." He said softly. He looked at Yahiko, his expression a controlled mix of concern and solemnest. "Is Sano or Megumi here?"

Yahiko nodded. "Un, they're here; arrived not too long ago actually. They're in the—" Kenshin bolted into the main house, a strong breeze passing by Yahiko, "—kitchen." Yahiko followed after Kenshin and met him in the kitchen with Megumi and Sano.

Sano and Megumi were arguing about something when Kenshin burst through the door, Yahiko close behind him.

"Whoa! Where's the fire you guys?" asked Sano.

Seeing the anxious look on his face, Megumi said, "Why, whatever is the matter Ken-san?"

"Have either of you seen Kaoru-dono this morning? Do you know where she is right now?" Both of them shook their heads after exchanging a quick glance. Kenshin fell to his knees, tears hidden behind his bangs, waiting for the chance to fall, though it would never come. "No . . . this can't be happening."

Sano leaned over next to his friend. "Whoa! Okay, this can't be good."

"Yes, something is most definitely wrong," said Megumi. "Ken-san what happened? Is Kaoru all right?"

Kenshin answered slowly, "No, I think that I –no – not just myself, but all of us have hurt Kaoru-dono deeply . . ."

"NANI?" They shouted in unison.

"Ken-san what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, Kenshin. We could never hurt Jou-chan! Especially not you!"

"Oi, Kenshin. You must have hit your head or something. We haven't even seen Kaoru all day."

Kenshin said nothing; he didn't know what to say.

Megumi interrupted his silence. "I think you should explain to us what you mean, Kenshin." Yahiko and Sano nodded in silent agreement.

A few moments passed before Kenshin took in a deep breath and spoke, "It was early this morning. Kaoru-dono had asked me to meet her by the river this morning last night after dinner. So I woke to meet her . . ."

* * *

Kaoru followed Saiyuki-dono from a distance with some difficulty. It was dark and cold from the canopy above absorbing the sunlight before it could reach the forest floor. She stumbled over protruding roots, twigs, fallen branches, and hidden rocks beneath the layers of fallen leaves and needles.

"Itte!" Kaoru yelped as she tripped over a fairly large rock wedged into the ground between the roots of a thick tree.

"Careful my dear, many surprises lie hidden deep in this forest," Saiyuki-dono said with an air of mystery. She paused for Kaoru to catch up. "You never know what could happen."

Kaoru caught up to Saiyuki-dono quickly, yet clumsily and stayed as close behind her as she possibly could; much like a child clinging to her elder sister.

They walked deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing, completely voice of trees. In the center of the clearing was a gate, resembling that of a Shinto gate with a broken angle at the top. The wood was clearly worn down from weather changes and time. They walked up a broken path to the back of the clearing, where a tiny shack resided. It had one window in the front beside the door on the left. Beside the little house, no trees were present, but instead, a shore to a mysterious lake was there.

Saiyuki-dono opened the door to her house, snapping Kaoru's mind back into reality. "Please, after you." Saiyuki-dono motioned Kaoru into her home. Kaoru slowly, almost cautiously, walked into the house, the floor boards creaking under feet, welcoming her into the home. The house was very plain and seemed to be very lonely, but it was comforting in an odd way.

"If you would just wait at the table that is in front of you in the next room, I will be with you shortly. I will make us some tea." She didn't let Kaoru reply or object; she just disappeared down the short hall into another room.

Slowly, she walked over to the table and carefully sat down on one of the old cushions. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for Saiyuki-dono to return with the tea. She smiled mentally; she never realized the kindness a stranger could give to a mere passerby. But then again, she demonstrated the same kindness toward hr friends when they needed her . . . especially Kenshin.

_ "I HATE YOU!"_

The hurtful words cut deeply into Kaoru's heart and stung in her ears. She covered them with her hands protectively and cowered. What had she done to make them hate her so? She's done nothing but be their friend . . . Tears flowed into her tightly shut eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She began to hate herself . . . when did she become so weak?

A caring, gentle had wiped the tears away with a soft cloth. Kaoru's eyes opened slowly as she looked to see Saiyuki-dono's warming countenance. "My dear, you shouldn't mar your beautiful face with such depressing tears." She gave Kaoru the beautiful handkerchief as she placed the tea on the table. Once she was situated she said, "Now, tell me what ails your soul. I will not judge you, or the situation without an open mind."

Kaoru didn't say anything.

Saiyuki-dono placed her hand on the worn, ragged table cloth that dressed the oak table, "I understand that it must be difficult to confide in someone you've met no more than a mere several hours ago, but I am here not to encourage and discourage your decision of suicide," the word itself chilled Kaoru's insides and made her shiver, "but to lend a friendly ear to your troubles." She explained in a motherly tone. "I assume that you have no one else to turn to, am I right?"

Slowly and unsteadily, Kaoru nodded her head.

"And it is that exact reason why I am here to listen to you."

Kaoru sighed nervously and opened her mouth to speak: "I-It was early this morning . . . I went to the river to wait for my friend, Kenshin. My heart was pounding terribly in my chest because I was going to confess my feelings for him, but . . . I never got my chance." Kaoru had been looking down at her fidgeting hands while explaining. She looked up to see Saiyuki-dono's reaction to her story so far, but she was just staring down at her tea in her cup, sipping it every once in a while. She looked back down to her hands and sighed, relaxing a little bit. "You see, he came, but not along; he invited our other friends: Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko. I asked them why they had come with Kenshin and they simply replied that they were going to express their feelings about me." She hugged herself tightly as she recalled their harsh words. "They said that they hated my existence. My pupil, Yahiko had said that I am the worst and ugliest instructor he had ever laid eyes on. He claimed that he could learn more about martial arts training as a pickpocket on the streets. Sano, my brother-like figure, called me an overbearing, bossy child who couldn't do anything right, especially when I did my best to for something good for someone else. He also called me a selfish whore who refused to let go of her favorite toy. My sister figure Megumi had her arms draped all over Kenshin's body as she told me that I was a failure as a woman. She said I am not lady-like nor am I pretty or witty. She said that Kami-sama gave me the wrong gender and wouldn't . . . couldn't understand why any man would want to take me as his bride and is more than confident that I will die alone. Finally . . . Kenshin, the man I was going to confess to spoke," her tears were now falling off the edge of her face, her hands covering her eyes. "He told me, in beautiful words, that his hatred for me burned like the fire of Hell in the very depths of his being. He said he didn't know what demon deceived him to staying with me and protecting me when I need him. Also, he said that he should just kill me and because Battousai once more."

* * *

" . . . As I was going over to the river bank, I saw Kaoru-dono. She appeared to be troubled and so I ran over to her. I got closer to her and as I did, I saw that she was surrounded by four figures and that she was crying. I assumed that whoever was with her was disturbing her. I got there as quickly as possible to put a halt to their harassment on her, but the moment I was able to see their faces I was . . . needless to say . . . shocked."

The three of them waited for Kenshin to continue, but when he didn't Sano asked impatiently: "Well, Kenshin, who were they?"

He gulped with difficulty, not trusting the truth of his next statement, "They were us."

They were stunned, "What do you mean they were us?"

"Exactly what I said, the four people who were distressing Kaoru-dono were us." Kenshin said, even though he found it difficult to believe as well.

"But we didn't even go to the bank today! I just came here from the office a couple of minutes ago and I came with Sano. Not to mention we walked and didn't even come close to the river," protested Megumi.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it was just as I saw it. I don't know what our doppelgangers said to Kaoru-dono, but they must have been heart shattering for her to cry so sadly. But that's only the first half; just as I came close they then began to attack her."

"Attack her?"

"Yes . . ."

* * *

"I don't know why, but they then began to attack me. They took out knives that were hidden on the person and tried to stab me to death. Fortunately, I managed to dodge most of them with ease; however I did end up getting a few slashes on my body. I got a pretty deep gash on my calf from Yahiko." She put a hand between the hold of her knee and calf and smiled bitterly. "It's bittersweet. Having your best pupil show you how much he has improved by attacking you with an actual weapon. I feel . . . so proud and yet, so sad."

Saiyuki-dono took a sip of her tea before replying, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Kaoru shook her head violently, "I couldn't! No matter how much they hurt me, I could never hurt them! Never!"

Saiyuki-dono nodded. "I see, so you still feel incredible loyalty to them."

Kaoru nodded brokenly. "Yes, even now."

"I see." Saiyuki-dono took another sip of her tea. "Continue."

Kaoru took a deep breath, composing herself some more before going on. "Well, they continued to attack me, and I blocked as many of their attacks as possible. It was lucky enough for me that Kenshin wasn't attacking at the same time as them, for I would be dead right now if he were." She sighed, her heart racing in her chest again. "I finally managed to find a chance to run, but I was cut off by Kenshin, his Sakabato unsheathed and reversed." She recalled the fear that shook the core of her being and the anger and hatred she saw in his eyes. "He shoved me to the ground as he raised his sword to strike. Everyone was cheering him on: 'Do it! Rid us of this wench Kenshin!' they cried." Her eyes were now hidden well behind her bangs. "Just as his blade made slight contact with my hair, he was knocked over my head and into the river and everyone else followed suit."

* * *

"After I knocked my doppelganger into the river, everybody else followed and I found myself standing up beside Kaoru-dono. I stood next to her and looked down at her. I have never seen Kaoru-dono look so distraught to see me. I reached to help up, but she backed away in fear. Here eyes were trembling with fear and I could smell the faint scent of blood coming from her. I was going to ask her what had happened, but as I opened my mouth she stood up and jumped into the river, swimming to the other side of the river and started running from me once she was out. I feared for her safety because the river grew stronger the way she was going. We neared a bridge and I thought it best to cross to the other side and head her off there because then I didn't risk the chance of knocking her into the river because of how slippery the bank was. But as we neared the bridge she recklessly jumped into the river again, but didn't emerge. The current was much stronger this time and so I jumped in after her, fearing that she could drown. I searched for her as long as I could in the water before I was swept away back to the cherry blossom tree. I climbed out and called her name . . . but I feared that she already been swept away by the current, for she wasn't anywhere."

* * *

"I know that it was rash and reckless to jump into a raging river, but I had no choice. I had a better chance of surviving—"

"Or dying." Saiyuki-dono stated simply.

Kaoru gulped, "Right, or dying, than if Kenshin had caught me. At least it would have gone quickly. But because I swam with the current downstream, I emerged from the river closer to the port. I climbed out and ran through the streets of the market and along the shore of the sea until I reached the forest and out of the forest went to the cliff. Then I met you, Saiyuki-dono."

"Please, call me Saiyuki. I can only stand Keigo for so long." She said, with that same kind, disarming smile.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, Saiyuki."

* * *

"I ran along the river bank, searching for Kaoru-dono, but I wasn't able to find her. I thought that perhaps she had come back here, but she hasn't." Kenshin could barely finish his story without resisting the urge to let his tears fall.

Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko stared silently at Kenshin, all shocked with disbelief.

"H-How could this have happened?" stated Megumi.

"I don't know."

"How could she believe all that was said? I mean, if it made her CRY how could Kaoru believe any of it? She knows us better than anybody. There's no way she could have believed whatever was said."

Sano spoke up, "Think about Yahiko, we know Jou-chan the best. So each of us know what to say that would shatter her heart; especially a certain someone." Sano looked over at Kenshin briefly.

Megumi and Yahiko nodded in agreement with Sano. "I guess you're right Sano."

"So what are we going to do about this? We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs contemplating whether she is alive or dead!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Well do you have any idea where to look? Does anybody have ANY idea where to look for her?" asked Sano.

Everyone shook their heads as an unwelcome silence settled around them.

Just then, Megumi snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "Hey! I know, let's go to the harbor!" They all looked at her. "Think about it! Where do all the rivers around here lead to? The ocean, and there is a port for every river. So let's get our butts down to that harbor and ask if everybody if they've seen a teenage girl in a hakama wearing an indigo ribbon."

They were silent for a moment before Sano replied, "Megumi is right you guys; if we're going to have any luck of finding Jou-chan, it would be at the harbor."

Kenshin and Yahiko nodded before Kenshin stood and said, with determination in his eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

And there's chapter one! Comments are welcomed with open arms.

Cangel41790


	3. End Your Life To Start Anew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin . . . if I did he'd be mine. (lol, jk)

**End Your Life To Start Anew**

* * *

"I see." Saiyuki sipped her tea camly. "That is a very sad story with an unfortunate ending. It'd be even more sad if you've known them all for a while now." 

Kaoru nodded slowly. "I've known them all for about a year now. In fact, I was going to throw a surprise party for them to celebrate out becoming friends in three days."

Saiyuki took another calm sip of her tea once more before she answered. "I see. Then this must have taken a great emotional toll on your young, innocent heart." Her words flowed warmly out of her mouth like the tea in her cup. Kaoru was able to identify the gentle, caressing tone in her voice, and the trusting almost tantalizing, ring that graced her words. Saiyuki's entire demeanor seemed to remind her of Kenshin. "So, what, if I may ask, do you plan to do know? Do you still wish to end your life?"

Kaoru was brought back to reality of her situation. Her eyes dropped to her knees and said, "I don't know, but I can't go back there. I don't need to go where I know I'm not wanted."

"You mean back home?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't have a home anymore."

* * *

Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi ran throughout the entire harbor searching for Kaoru, asking anybody and everybody if they've seen a young woman in a hakama and indigo ribbon. 

Yahiko ran into Sano while he was on his way into the stores. "Any luck?"

Sano shook his head. "What about you?"

"Nothing."

Megumi ran over to the both of them as Sano opened his mouth to say something. "Have you guys found anything? Any clues at all?"

Both of them gravely shook their heads.

"Nobody has seen her. They haven't even any girl looking remotely close to resembling her. Not even Tae has seen her."

"I've gotten the same results," added Sano. "What about you Megumi?"

Megumi nodded and both Yahiko and Sano shouted.

"What? Where?"

"I found someone who lives in a farm about five miles north from the town." She pointed in the direction she came in. "I didn't meet the husband, but I met his, I'm guessing wife. She said that her husband saw someone fitting Kaoru's description on the road early this morning as he came off his farm. She was asking around if they knew anybody who owned an indigo ribbon and had long midnight hair." Yahiko and Sano held their breath. That was Kaoru all right. "I think that if we start over there now, we can get there by nightfall." She looked around but couldn't find the fourth member of their group. "Where is Ken-san?"

"I don't know, he took off by himself the moment we got here."

A sudden crash in the distance got their attention. The threesome turned their heads in the direction of the crash and saw Kenshin running toward them away from a pile of broken pots. Kenshin was wearing his "Oro" expression as a mad from behind the pots and complained loudly: "DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE ANYMORE OR I'LL SEND FOR THE POLICE!"

"Kenshin!"

"Ken-san!"

"Over here!"

Kenshin looked over and smiled a little when he saw them, clearly relieved. "Thank goodness!" He jogged over to them, his expression immediately transformed from relieved to pensive. "Have you found anything?"

The threesome exchanged quick glances with each other before nodding.

Kenshin's entire being visibly became rigid. He asked, quite calmly, "What is it?"

Megumi spoke, "I found a farmer on the outskirts of the town who has seen someone fitting Kaoru's description. His wife was here in the market not too long ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" shouted Yahiko? "Let's get going!" He shouted marching off.

"Wait!" Yahiko stopped in mid-step. "You don't know where you are going!" scolded Sano.

Yahiko turned to look at his brother figure. "Well, do you know where to go?" snapped Yahiko.

"Uh . . .no."

"Then don't scold me like you know where to go!"

"Please!" Megumi shouted at the two. "This is not the time for you two to be squabbling!" She turned to Kenshin, "Their farm is about five miles north from here. If we start now we can make it there by sundown. If we hurry, we might be able to get there in 3 hours."

Kenshin nodded. "I see." He started toward the direction. "Well, we better be on our way then."

Everyone nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Kaoru sighed. _What am I going to do now? I have no where else to go._

Saiyuki looked at her companion. She could tell what she was thinking, even though she was looking away from her. "I know what you're thinking my dear." Kaoru looked up at her. "You're worried because you have no where else to go, isn't that right?"

Kaoru nodded. A little bit of hope began to rise deep within Kaoru. Is she going to offer her a place to stay?

"Well, I'd offer you the chance to stay here, but I barely have enough room for myself in this old, run down shack."

Kaoru visibly sank in her posture. "Oh, I see."

"Forgive me for getting your hopes up. I didn't mean to."

Kaoru shook her head. "No it's my fault for that. I'm the one who expected it. Forgive me, you've don't so much for me already and yet I expected even more from you. Gomennasai." She stood and bowed.

"There is no need for an apology. I would have done the same thing if our positions were switched."

Kaoru bowed again. "You are very kind." She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face behind her ear. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. I don't want to burden you any longer." Kaoru headed for the door. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"WAIT!" Saiyuki called out urgently.

Kaoru stopped and looked back her. "Yes?"

Saiyuki cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to call out so urgently, but I didn't want you to leave quite yet."

Kaoru's brow furrowed a little in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I have a solution to your problem." Kaoru faced her completely now. "I know that I said that I don't have a place for you to stay here, but I now how to solve all your problems." She stood up, her demeanor completely changed. She looked darker and became more of an enigma to Kaoru. She appeared to have aged about ten years as well. She slowly approached Kaoru. "I can give you a brand new life, one without the pain you feel now. You'll never feel any pain, nor will you ever loose your voice." Her voice grew a little louder and her eyes slightly wilder. She began to resemble a lioness corning her prey.

Kaoru flinched slightly as Saiyuki came closer to her. This was the same woman that kept her from jumping off the cliff. Then what Saiyuki said confused her. "Wait. What do you mean I'll never loose my voice again."

Saiyuki smiled. "Simple. You'll never sad, you'll never be cold." She grabbed Kaoru's shoulders. "I can give you a new life."

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

* * *

The Kenshin-gumi continued walking down the dirt road quickly, trying to make it to the farmer's house before it got too late. It was already almost midday and they still had about four more miles to go. And then who knows how long it would take to actually find Kaoru after that. 

They continued walking in silence until Yahiko just couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! I've had it with this heat!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"This is nonsense! We should have just seen if someone would have been willing enough to give us a ride to this farmer's place! It's too far to walk and it's getting too hot!"

_BAMM!_

Yahiko had assumed the fettle position, holding his head as a giant knot formed on the back of his head. Sano stood above him, flexing his left arm and staring down at the kid. "Stop whining Yahiko. You should have known that this was going to take a long time."

"Yeah well! It shouldn't have to!"

"We're going by foot Yahiko, so of course it's going to take a while. And with us stopping to tell you not to whine about it is slowing us down even more. We have about four more miles left so let's get going." Said Megumi.

Yahiko sighed and stood up, clearly not happy with the decision, but agreed nonetheless.

They continued walking though their pace was much slower this time. Fifteen long minutes went by before Yahiko stated, "I wish someone would come by and help us get there faster."

Megumi sighed, "Yahiko, for the last time, stop complain—"

"Miss!" called a sweet, fragile voice behind the Kenshin-gumi.

"Huh?" They all stopped and turned.

Behind them was a cart being dragged by two mules, an old woman coaching them down the path by the reigns. The cart was empty, save for some groceries. "Miss! There you are! I was looking for you back at the market." She stopped the cart next to them. "Why did you take off so quickly?" she asked kindly.

Megumi smiled. "Yamada-san! Forgive me, I thought you had already left for your farm. I didn't know were still in the market. My companions and I were just on our way to your house."

Yamada-san looked up and smiled at Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano with wrinkled, kind eyes. "Why hello there."

Kenshin and Sano bowed and Yahiko said, "Afternoon ma'am."

Megumi turned to her friends. "This is Yamada-san. She's the wife to the farmer I told you about who says he saw a person resembling Kaoru."

They all nodded in unison.

"Oh goodness, is your friend missing dear?" asked Yamada-san, her kind countenance now changing to concern.

Megumi looked down. "Yes I'm afraid so. She disappeared this morning and we haven't been able to find her yet. Perhaps, if you could, do you have anything we could recognize to be hers? It's not that I don't believe you or your husband, but it wouldn't be right to go to your house on your word alone. Kaoru is our dear friend and we want to find her as soon as possible. We don't want to waste any time because we would like to find her before sun down, as you could imagine."

Yamada-san nodded. "Of course, I completely understand." She dropped the reigns she held in her right hand reached to the far side of her seat. She sat back up, moaning slightly in discomfort as she did. "Forgive this old woman, but I haven't been in perfect health as of late. I'm getting sick and I haven't been able to find a doctor to help me with my health." She sighed. "Well, putting that aside, I do have a ribbon here. I do not know if it will me of any help, but it's better than nothing I suppose." She handed the long, still soaking wet ribbon to Megumi.

Megumi took ribbon delicately in her hands. She turned to her friends slowly and showed it to them. It was dirty, mud covering most of it and discoloring it. It was dark and faded it some areas, but even the dirt and mud could not fool the eyes of them all. It was Kaoru's, no doubt about it. No words needed to be spoken, a simple nod from each of them confirmed the identity of the ribbon. Megumi turned back around to the old woman just as was finished coughing. "Ma'am, this ribbon does belong to our friend."

The old woman smiled. "Splendid! In that case, would you like a lift to my house? I assure it's much faster going by these mules that it is going by foot."

Megumi smiled. She was going to thank the woman before an outburst from behind her caught her off guard. "WOULD WE? BOY WOULD WE EVER!"

Sano punched Yahiko in the head again before scolding him. "Haven't you learned any manners yet kid!"

Yahiko began yelling back at him while Kenshin did his best to calm them down. Megumi sighed and said, "Forgive them, it's hot and we have a long way to go. We would be very grateful if you gave us a ride. And perhaps while we're there, I'll be able to offer my services. I'm an intern doctor and would be more than happy to look at you, no fee."

Yamada-san's face was glowing with gratefulness. "Oh you're much too kind!" She looked at the three in the back who were now calmed down. "Well, it's not like your friend is going to wait for you I assume. So come on! Hop on and we'll be there shortly!"

Again they all nodded and hopped onto the back cart, Megumi riding next to her in the front.

* * *

Kaoru was staring at Saiyuki, who was, again, sipping her tea calmly. She looked her over several times wondering exactly who this woman was. Here was this woman who lives in a small run down shack in the middle of a dense forest, completely cut off from all civilization and people, yet she has many, which Kaoru has now noticed, beautiful and exotic items much like the handkerchief she used to dry her tears with. And her words were also very confusing, what did she mean she could give Kaoru a new life, with no memories of this one? Did she mean to kill her? Kaoru shook her head. No, because then she wouldn't have stopped her and brought her here in the first place. No, she must mean something else. 

A long silence passed between the two before it was interrupted by Saiyuki's voice, this time it held more mystery to it. "Forgive for my outbursts earlier, it's just that it's been such a long time since I've found someone that I could help using my _gifts_." She chuckled at her statement.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Gifts?"

Saiyuki nodded. "See my dear, I'm not an average woman living her all by myself. I have special talents. Talents in which could be put to great use to make a difference in my life and other's. I'm not usually sought out by others because they don't know where I reside, though I am often found by those wandering up here in this desolate." She looked up at Kaoru and continued explaining. "Most of the time, the people I help are just like you Kaoru, though their reasons for suicide are quite different from yours believe me," she said with a light laugh. "I will say though, and I'm bittersweet about this, that it has been a long while since I've been able to help someone and talk to them. It's upsetting because in a way because, even though they are not having thoughts of death I have no one to talk to. I cannot go down into the village because I am shunned by the others because they fear what I can do. But I assure you," she rested her right hand over heart and said, "I am not evil. I would never hurt anybody! But because of my differences they are scared and so they have exiled me from them. I am cursed to live here alone."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel pity for this woman. She was not a bad person. Sure she had the potential to go a little crazy, but surely she didn't deserve to be shunned from the rest of society. Kaoru sighed. She would have gone nuts within the first few months of being isolated up here with no one else to talk to. She can't stand being lonely.

"To put it frankly," she continued, "I'm a witch. But I am only known by that title because that's what the villagers called me. I will admit that I do have power over magic. It's something that my mother taught me and I am glad to say that I have a talent with it. I just never knew that something my mom taught me would force me to separate myself from the outside world. But I have learned to cope with my situation and have come to fine peace with my current way of life. It is quite . . . rewarding." She smiled again.

Kaoru listened until she was completely done with her explanation before asking, "So you're a witch?"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

"And, you said that you could give me a new life, with no recollection of this present one."

"That is correct."

"May I ask how you plan to do that?"

Saiyuki's smile turned mischievous and excited before leaning forward and asking, "Have you ever heard of a mermaid my dear?"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time the Kenshin-gumi had arrived at the farmer's house. They turned off the main dirt path and up to the main house. Megumi and Kenshin got off first before helping Yahiko and Yamada-san down. Yamada-san walked to the back of the cart where Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were and began taking her groceries into her feeble arms, nearly dropping a loaf of bread and a bushel of carrots. "Oh dear!" 

Kenshin quickly grabbed her items from her, offering her his services. "Here ma'am, let me carry those for you."

She smiled kindly up at him, "Why you kind boy. Thank you, but I can get them myself."

Kenshin shook his head. "Please madam. It's the least I can do after you gave us a ride." Her took her food items firmly in his hands.

She thought it over a moment and nodded. "Well if you insist."

Kenshin nodded. "Of course." He turned to Yahiko and Sano. "Please, take at least two things from the cart." The two nodded and took the rest of the bags that were resting in the cart and over to the front door while Megumi escorted the elderly woman into the house.

Yamada-san called into the house for her husband. "Taichi! Taichi, we have company!"

A light bang was heard in the distance before a man about the same age as the woman came out from the back of the house. "Mariko! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" He embraced as if he had not seen her for a year, completely oblivious to the fact that he had guests. "Are you all right? I told to wait for me before going into town. You know it's not good for you to go by yourself!" He took her by the hands gently and guided her to the table that was resting in front of them.

"Now, now dear. I'm perfectly fine. I went to town because I'm feeling fine today, plus you were tired from going out so early this morning to fetch water from the river. I had to go by myself. I was and am fine. I even brought some people home with me." She motioned to them with her head.

He looked up and saw Kenshin, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko looking at them with curious faces.

He grinned at them. "You helped my wife today didn't you?!" He reached for Megumi's hand and shook it. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He looked around at all of them. "You have no idea how much it means to me!"

Kenshin and the others smiled. "We were glad to help."

"Yes, they did help me. But the only reason how they came across me was because of that young lady standing in front of you Taichi. She came up to me asking me if I've seen a friend of hers. I told her that you saw someone this morning fitting the description of the girl she gave and she said that she'd come over with her friends. I gave them a lift here and now their helping me with my groceries."

"Oh I see." He turned to look at the Kenshin-gumi. "So you're looking for a friend of yours? What does she look like?" Megumi gave a brief overview of some of Kaoru's most stand-out qualities and Taichi nodded. "Yep, that's her. Long raven hair tied in an indigo sash in a hakama. That's her all right. She threw off her sash and left it behind along with her sandals." He went over to wear he kept his and his wife's shoes and brought back a pair of sandals. "Here they are. It was a shame that she got rid of them, I suppose it was because she was soaking wet and the bottom of the sandals were collecting a lot of mud. I wonder how she got so wet in the first place though." Said the old man.

Megumi looked over the sandals before showing them to everybody else. They too belonged to Kaoru. "Thank you for helping us Yamada-san. And to repay your kindness . . ." She started to put the sandals down.

Taichi put a hand up. "Stop right there. I don't want you to pay me, we have no need for it."

Megumi smiled. "You are a sweet and proud old man. But I wasn't going to offer you money. I was going to offer you my services. I am an intern doctor at the developing medical center in the town and would be more than happy to look at your wife for you. I understand that her health is not wonderful was wondering, perhaps, that you wouldn't mind accepting a little bit of help from a stranger."

Taichi's face light up like Mariko's did in the cart, tears nearly coming down his face. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You must an angel Kami-sama has sent to us! Thank you!" He held her hands and fell to his knees.

Megumi smiled. "Oh, stand up, you don't need to do that. But it would be nice if you could escort my friends to the kitchen of your house. I'm afraid that we don't know the layout of your house and your groceries should be put away as soon as possible, considering the fact this is summer and food can spoil quickly if it's not taken care of immediately."

Taichi stood, recomposing himself and wiping his tears. "Yes, of course. This way please." He motioned for the men and Yahiko to follow him as Megumi went over to Mariko's side.

"Now let's get you checked out. Shall we go to your room so this can be conducted in private?"

Mariko nodded. "Yes, of course. Anything to help you Isha-sensei."

"Please, just call me Megumi. I am not an official doctor yet, but I will be soon."

"Yes Megumi-sensei."

Megumi sighed. "That will do . . . for now."

* * *

Kaoru was stunned to hear what Saiyuki had just said. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly? You said 'mermaid' right?" 

Saiyuki nodded. "Yes I did."

Kaoru didn't move, nor did she breath for that matter. Maybe this woman was a lunatic. "I'm sorry, but . . . mermaids don't exist. They're only alive in fairytales. You know, myths? Forgive me for being a realist, but . . . that's impossible!"

Saiyuki grinned as she listened to Kaoru, clearly enjoying this moment. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that about mermaids not existing. Every time I would tell someone that, they would sit right where you are in disbelief and gawk at me. And every time I tell them, it's possible and I've done it before. Probably the only person I truly scared was when he was the first person I ever saved . . . he was also the first person I ever turned into a merman." She laughed lightly. "He was so happy I got it right that he tried to kiss me, but he needed to get in the water quickly and I also needed to erase his memory so he didn't get a chance to. But," her voice softened here, "I will never forget that grateful look on his face before he left and completely forgot me forever." Her expression was sad, yet it seemed to glow with a hidden joy. A joy Kaoru could not deduce where it came from.

"Oh, forgive me! Anyway, back to what we were discussing!" declared Saiyuki, interrupting Kaoru's thoughts.

"Oh yes! Of course," Kaoru cleared her throat. "So, you can liberate me from this life . . . forever?"

Saiyuki smiled. "Yes, well . . . only if your friends don't find you," she added.

"What? I don't understand."

"Well my dear, for every spell that is created, a unique set of rules are created as well. There is no real dilemma for your mermaid spell. The rule is that if you are kissed by your true love then you'll take your love's form. But since you claim that the one you love hates you, you will not have to live in fear of turning back into a human. It is also highly unlikely that they would ever think to look for you up here in the middle of nowhere. And on top of that you claim that your friends hate you as well, so you won't have to worry about them coming after you at all. This is good for your amnesia spell because you must refrain from spending time with them for three full days."

Kaoru did her best to follow along the "simple" explanation. "I see, I think. So basically what you're telling me is that the chances of me gaining back my memories and human form are slim right?"

"They are there, but yes, they are slim."

Kaoru seemed happy, but felt more desperate than anything. "Oh please! I beg of you! Give me this new life! I will be eternally indebted to you if you do! Please!"

Saiyuki almost laughed, "My dear calm down. I will grant you your wish, however," the smile disappeared from the corners of Kaoru's mouth, "I will expect a payment of some kind."

Kaoru nearly went pale. She didn't have any money to give her: on her person or back at the dojo. She sighed; there goes her chance of new life. "Saiyuki, I'm sorry. I don't have any money."

Saiyuki, again, nearly laughed. "My dear, I don't expect money of any kind. That is not how I collect my pay." Kaoru looked up at her, clearly confused. "As you can see if you look around my humble abode, I own some rather valuable items. Some rare others beautiful, but all of them have one thing in common: they were the most precious item that my 'customers' had on their person. I collect items that people hold most dear to them at that moment. If not that, then I pick what I want from them: it could be anything." She said with a mischievously glint in her eyes.

Kaoru gulped. She didn't know what to give her. She had thrown her indigo ribbon away a while back as she was coming up the dirt path to the forest. What else could she possibly give to the witch? Better yet, what would she take from her? "Um, I don't know what to offer you. I threw my most precious ribbon away because it was ruined by the water and mud." Just then, Kaoru felt contradictory in her statement. Not even a child would through away her favorite doll just because it got dirty. In fact, she'd cherish it even more; but that ribbon brought memories of pain back to her. Memories better of forgotten.

Saiyuki nodded. "I see then. Well, I suppose I will have to choose what I want then hmm?" She stood up, "Give me a moment to think about what I would like to have of yours. In the meanwhile, why don't you go out to the back of my house and fill the large, black cauldron with water from the lake and see if you can start a fire. It'll take time gathering the proper ingredients for your spells and I might have to conduct more than two."

Kaoru jumped onto her feet, hitting up against the low table. "You mean it! You mean you will do this for me?"

Saiyuki's smile was bittersweet. "But of course my dear."

Kaoru thought she would cry, but the tears never came. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She bowed deeply to Saiyuki before exiting out the front door and around the house.

Saiyuki watched as Kaoru scurried out of her house with unhappy thoughts. She turned and frowned as she gathered the appropriate raw materials she'll need for the ritual. "What a poor, foolish young girl. Just like the others . . . lets hope her fate doesn't end up like that of them. Perhaps," she smiled a little crazily to herself, "if I were to play the part of her foe, she would think differently of me?" She laughed out loud. "Then again, who says I need to play?"

* * *

And there's the last chapter that I posted for today! I hope that whoever read this enjoyed it!

Cangel41790


	4. Hated Author's Note

Note to readers:

I really hate these things, but still, I feel I must warn you. I'm currently involved deeply in another story right now and I fear that I wont be able to work on this one for a while. I am VERY sorry and I hope you all can forgive me. After I come to a stopping point or I have slowed my posting of WYLMDFY then I will concentrate on this story, but until then, I'm afraid you're not going to see this story updated for a while. I'm really, VERY sorry, but if you like Yu-Gi-Oh and you like or are partial to the pairing of Anzu/Kaiba (Tea/Kaiba) then perhaps you should take a look at that one to preoccupy your time. I'm sorry again and if I could give you all a cookie I would, but I can't so please forgive me! 


End file.
